ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Enemy Inside (Part 2)
Stan steals Albedo's new Infinimatrix, then tries to kill Vilgax. Plot Ultra Swampfire runs at Infinite Swampfire. Infinite Swampfire tackles Ultra Swampfire, then Infinite Swampfire shoots fire at his back. Ultra Swampfire transforms. "LIMBO!" Limbo decreased Infinite Swampfire's (Let's call him IS) luck, and a large boulder falls on him. Limbo lifts the large rock. IS is unconcious underneath. Limbo kicks him over, then de-transforms him by stepping on the Infinimatrix. He takes off the new Trix, and he detransforms. "Now I have the key to kill Vilgax! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Stan laughed. He entered in a code to take off the Ultramatrix, then put the Infinimatrix on. It glew red. Stan walked over to the door. "Key please." The robotic voice said. Stan put the Infinimatrix's dial infront of the sensor, and the door unlocked. Stan walked to Vilgax's room. He pounded on the door. "Vilgy, open up!" Stan transformed into Cannonbolt, then smashed the door open. "VILGAX!" Stan yelled. Stan transformed into Ditto. Ditto duplicated, then ran around searching for Vilgax. "VILGY!" Ditto yelled. Ditto transformed into Wildmutt, then found Vilgax's scent. He chased the path. The path ended. Wildmutt de-transformed. "VILGAX! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" Stan yelled. A shadow walked out! Vilgax! "Vilgax! Long time no die. I hope I kill you today scum." Stan said. He transformed into Waybig, then stomped on Vilgax. He transformed into Big Chill, then froze him, then transformed into Four Arms, and threw Vilgax into a tree, and the ice cracked off, and Vilgax fell to the ground Four Arms de-transformed. "Boom shacalaca." Stan transformed into Brainstorm and charged up his electricity. Then... "STAN! Stop! It's me! Tes!" A girl voice yelled. And there she was. Tes Rumin, fully alive. "Tes? No... no... you're dead." Stan said. He reverted back. "This is a dream. I'll kill you!" Stan activated up Way Big's hologram. "Don't! Don't do it!" He smiled, and transformed. "WAY BIG!" "Shoot." Tes morphed her hand into diamond shards, then shot them at Way Big's frill. "DON'T SHOOT AT ME CUS!" Way Big yelled. Tes made more shards, and Way Big fell over. "Ugh." Tes ran up to him, and de-transformed him. "Stan! Listen! The crystal is taking over your mind!" Tes made a diamond arm, then punched him in the gut. He threw up the crystal! "There." Tes said, making her arm goes back to skin. "Thanks Tes. Heck, how are you here?" "Paradox." "Oh." "Stan?" "Yeah?" "Paradox-" There was a blue flash. Paradox walked in. "Hello! Stan, this might seem too fast, but this isn't the main stream Universe. You aren't the mainstream Stan Rumin. But that Stan is gone, so we need you to come and take place in the mainstream." Without an answer, he teleported with Stan and Tes. We see a normal, Earth with people, and buildings and sunlight. Stan and co. teleports in, Stan without the Infinimatrix. Paradox gives him another Ultramatrix. "This is the mainstream." Stan says, and we hear a police siren. Stan smiles, and transforms into XLR8. "Race ya!" THE END! Aliens Used *Ultra Swampfire (Continued from last episode) *Negative Infinite Swampfire (Continued from last episode) *Limbo *Cannonbolt *Ditto *Wildmutt *Waybig *Big Chill *Four Arms *Brainstorm *Way Big *XLR8 Characters *Stan Rumin (Evil) *Tes Rumin *Stan Rumin (Good) Villains *Albedo *Vilgax Category:Episodes